


【皮水】片段灭文法

by cherryleem



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanish National Team
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryleem/pseuds/cherryleem
Summary: 走私商人皮×黑手党党魁水原梗来自@络森Tura





	【皮水】片段灭文法

一、  
拉莫斯冲进皮克的家的时候皮克刚从一个舞会上回来，领着一个两小时前刚刚结识的漂亮妞，正在玄关不停地交换唾液。  
然后这个时候拉莫斯冲了进来。  
其实他本来应该没有皮克家的钥匙的，毕竟皮克是不会让这样一个炸弹随意进出家门的。但是在拉莫斯第四次在皮克不开门时直接拿枪打坏门锁的时候，皮克还是认命地把钥匙给了他——毕竟一直找人换锁并不是一个多么值得炫耀的事情。  
“那个婊子养的科斯塔竟然敢扣我的货——”拉莫斯怒气冲冲地进门，并不出意外地看到了这香艳的一幕，他止住嘴，顿了顿说道，“好吧，很抱歉打扰你们，但是Geri，对这件事情我们今天晚上必须要拿出一个解决方案。”拉莫斯又转头对那个漂亮妞说：“很遗憾破坏了你们的夜晚，但是你可以离开一下吗？”  
把人赶走之后，拉莫斯就恢复了他的无赖本性，大摇大摆地走进客厅，坐在他常坐的那个他认为最舒服的沙发上，用他那双狡黠的褐色圆眼睛看着皮克：“来吧，我们做些我们应该干的事情。”

两个小时之后，他们之间夹杂着无数毫无意义的互相谩骂的脏话的谈判终于结束了，皮克抬头看着拿起外套准备回家睡觉的拉莫斯说：“你毁了我的一个美妙的夜晚，然后就打算这么一走了之？”  
拉莫斯回头瞪他：“见鬼，你今晚已经抱怨了无数次了，究竟怎样才能让你闭上你那喋喋不休的嘴？我亲自补偿够不够？”  
“成交。”皮克干脆地回答道。  
拉莫斯愣了一下，然后干脆地扯掉了自己的领带。

二、  
自从那个莫名其妙的夜晚之后他们就成了这种时不时来一炮的关系。尽管拉莫斯对这段关系十分满意，但是事后他仔细回想了一些细节，他突然意识到自己是被皮克套路了——虽然皮克本人并不承认。  
但是这种关系也存在着一点小小的不足，比如现在，拉莫斯想。

天知道他们是怎么在谈生意的时候滚到床上去的，而且是在最重要的利益分成环节。  
“三七分......不能再高了......”拉莫斯呻吟着，他就要到了，但是他仍然不愿意放弃他应得的利益。  
“不行，就四六分，”皮克皱着眉头挺动着腰，拉莫斯临近高潮湿热紧致的内里差点让他精关失守，他伸手握住拉莫斯的阴茎，“否则你别想射出来。”  
“操你的！”拉莫斯气急败坏地大骂。  
“看清楚形势，现在是我在操你。”皮克虽然也忍得很辛苦，但是相比来说他明显更气定神闲一些。  
皮克一边用力操着，一边看着拉莫斯可怜巴巴的模样，他因为拉莫斯沉溺在情欲中的样子获得了极大的满足，于是他不再吝啬自己的力气，用尽全力在拉莫斯身体里大力冲刺，每一下都精准地顶到拉莫斯的敏感点。  
触碰一下就快活地要死的敏感点被这样不间断地大力顶弄，源源不断的快感从小腹蔓延到全身，拉莫斯扭动着想挣脱，但是皮克却牢牢箍住他的腰，把他摁死在自己的阴茎上，无法逃脱。  
拉莫斯有点支撑不住了，偏偏他的阴茎还被皮克牢牢地握在手里射都射不出来。他伸手环住皮克的后背，一口咬上他的肩膀，泪眼朦胧地望着他：“求你......”  
“操，”皮克被他看得有点受不了，于是松开了拉莫斯的阴茎，“三七就三七。”

三、  
拉莫斯派人炸掉了皮克的酒厂。这就是皮克怒气冲冲地直接从巴塞罗那开车到马德里，把车停在拉莫斯楼下疯狂按喇叭的理由。  
五分钟后拉莫斯终于出现了，他站在二楼的阳台上，穿着一件丝质的睡袍，顶着一个一看就知道是刚起床的发型，手里举着一个上好膛的伯莱塔。  
然后他开枪了，毫不留情地把皮克的新车射成了马蜂窝。  
皮克摔门下车，径直走进房子走上二楼，掐住拉莫斯的脖子，“你这个安达卢西亚婊子，为什么要炸掉我的酒厂？”  
“还不是因为你嘲笑我的选酒品味，”拉莫斯毫不示弱，“操你的，我要被你掐得喘不过气了。”  
皮克松开了手，拿手指缓缓地抚摸着拉莫斯脖子上的掐痕，这种小小的施虐感让他的情欲开始叫嚣，他开始想要更多，“那你说，我该怎么补偿你？”  
拉莫斯抬头看皮克，他从那双迷人的蓝眼睛里感受到了一种熟悉的欲望，于是他抬起手臂环上了皮克的脖子，用力让两个人贴的更近直到他们的下半身贴到了一起，“干我，就现在。”


End file.
